Broken
by Renegade Zero
Summary: A girl. Some Aliens. You get the picture... or do you? The title refers to what's in the summary on the story. Cmon, there's Xenomorphs, you know you wanna read. Or are you scared the Face huggers will bite?


_Disclaimer:_ I don't own Aliens or Predators. That belongs to what, Fox? Whatever, as I said I don't own them. Just the plot.

**Summary**: _Ever get tired off those Mary Sue's? I mean, it's like they're everywhere. Humanizing Aliens or Predators. Making them feel love and all that. And while I admit as fictional creatures Xenomorphs are the most theorized about, I somehow doubt they seriously want to ingrate Human DNA into their species. ... well in that one Aliens movie ... but that was man trying to create the perfect soldier so.... Eh._

_If you don't know what a_ **Mary Sue** _is, it's basically a goddess without any faults. In human form. Can be anything, I've even seen a Wolf Mary Sue. They are spreading_ o.o;

_So basically this pokes fun at all Mary Sue's that try to become_ 'one' _with the Aliens. Enjoy._

_**AN: **This is also my first attempt at an Aliens FanFiction, as I know little 'bout the series and all that. But I recently saw the AVP movie, and was reminded of all the bad Mary Sue's about Human's becoming Aliens, or Aliens becoming Human's.  
If you are offended at this, I am sorry. If you can laugh at this, then enjoy._

_-_

I'm scared. I have a reason to be scared. Scared pissless even. I mean, there are things here. Monsters. Aliens. They slither, and there's one crawling over my foot now. But they ignore me. Why, why do they ignore me?

_You hold me..._ something whispers in the back of my mind. It's been here for awhile. I want it gone. Why is it here? I was one of the sleepers here, meant to go somewhere else. I forget where. And now, I wake up and find myself here.

Another monster that's crablike scuttled across the wall away from me and I flinch. I'm bound by somethingm that's sticky and slimy and I really don't want to be here now. This is a nightmare. Right?

My thoughts are sent scattering as a scream tears it's way through the air. And my already fragile sanity is torn asunder. Why am I here, why was I here? **_WHY_**?!

_Because.... you are perfect._

Tears leak from my face, leaving wet stains as another scream tears apart the air, ripping the silence to shreds.

A pale cream, red streaked formall but fliesby on the floor. Screaming came loudly again, so loudly my ears hurt. A larger thing sulks by. The gloomy light reflecting off it's shell like encasing of midnight black. An eyeless head turns and looks at me. Then it's gone, out of my vision.

My chest constricts. Why do I feel pain now?

_Free....._ The voice whispers harshly in my mind. And another scream claws it's way into the air. And as the pain seems to plunge right out of my chest, I realize it is my own scream.

* * *

-

* * *

"Do you have to be so messy? A brunette asked, half her hair a dull red, showing an old dye job as she slips on a pair of sunglasses. Making faces at all the gore. Well, mainly what was on her new crocodilian belly skin boots. "And these were new toooo." She whined, her head turning to look at one of the monsters. Well, look up at the monster. The Queen Xenomorph hissed as her huge head lowered to the pathetic human's hieght. Her double mouth opening and revealing a second, smaller mouth. The human shoudered, hating this part as she raised a hand, and placed it on the slimy head of the queen xenomorph. 

The creature hissed, her bone like plated scorpion esque tail whipping back and forth slightly as the creature bypassed the information to the human with it's weak telepathy skills.

"You remember the deal though. You leave my people alone." The woman stated, pulling back her now slimed hand. And making a soft noise in the back of her throat as it seemed to stick to everything. The Alien Queen made a straigned hissing noise as she threw her head back. Why would she break the deal? They had it perfect now. They weren't harmed by the humans, or predators. They didn't harm the predators or humans. Unless they were the odd stupid ones... okay, the really stupid ones trying to be 'hero's' and 'rescue' those that the Aliens had. But really, the Aliens had the perfect hosts, and the Predators got the perfect prey.

The large queen tilted her head. Now why would she go and be a stupid creature and break the bargin?

".. you're thinking of stabbing me. Aren't you." The woman said drly. Even though the attack wouldn't kill her. It would hurt like hell. A hissing noise escaped the Xenomorph Queen as she reared to her full hieght, and turned.

"Egads, _oh my god,_ **GET IT OFF**!" The woman screamed as one of the prey decided to make an escape. Having used up the last of it's powers against the drone that held it, the thing clutched at the woman. Squealing in fear as it held the neck of the frightened woman. She didn't want to be it's new host.

Screaming in rage, the Xenomorph Queen whirled around. Hissing in hatred and anger, a large whiplike objecy went streaming by. The scorpion end slammed into the head of the creature and knocked it off the human woman as she fell to the ground.

Scrambling forward quickly, the human clutched at the Alien's feet. Babbling as the thing started to recunstruct itself. Hissing more in annoyance at the thing that had jepordized her meal ticket. A roar echoed from her and several drone's appeared. Hauling the healing thing off to the egg room.

"It tried to eat me." The human gasped out in shock as she slowly picked herself up. Not realizing it was mostly done by the Alien Queen as the human was dragged away from the possibility of it happening again.

Leaving her drones to relish in the agonized screams of the Mary Sue's, over and over as most seemed to be able to heal from even the most threatening of injury to their bodies.

They had originally going to be all destroyed, but, one woman decided to use them as a bargining chip to her kind, and the pred's. Saving humanity, and earth from disaster. And in the actions became a 'Hero Type', meaning any attack to her outside of a Mary Sue would fail. But that most likely wouldn't happen. As her 'Perfect' soldiers were immune to the Sue's that tried to infiltrate and destroy her, or her meal ticket. And pretty soon she was going to go to the Pred's to oversee their handlings of the sue. And the Queen wanted to pass some more demands for atleast five new sue's. Or a shiny new world from one of the last Sue's place of inhabitance.


End file.
